


House Keeper From The Depth Of The Ocean

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [7]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: (no one sees them dont worry), Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Hendery, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sirens, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Ten just wanted to take a swim, stretch his tail a little, but then he accidentally caught a merman in the lake.Not just any mer,  but the type that people would write fairy tales of their beauty about and fall in unrequited love with.





	House Keeper From The Depth Of The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Ten/Hendery was requested by ookamicky and an anon on CC, WayV was requested by junesuns. I really hope this fulfils your expectations.
> 
> About the title, it's not mentioned in here, but Hendery is the House Keeper in this AU.
> 
> A quick disclaimer, this is fictional porn. This is not now you should approach Dom/sub scenes in real life. You should have a conversation with your partner beforehand, make sure you can trust them and you both know what you like and want out of a scene. Also, please use condoms and have safe sex, I know I failed to mention that in the previous parts, but these are supernatural beings in an AU, who don’t have to bother about STDs, while you do. Thank you~
> 
> [Art of Ten](https://adyjlou.tumblr.com/post/186884370224/my-first-post-on-here-i-was-inspired-by-the) in this AU <3
> 
> TW: mentions of death

Ten had lived in the castle of the Vampire Lord of the North for 300 years – give or take a few decades. He wasn’t exactly counting, it was just fucking forever. That sounded like he was complaining, which he really wasn’t.

He loved Johnny, the actual owner of this place (fully platonic, of course, Ten could almost hear Taeyong, his boyfriend, hissing in his head from only daring to think the l-word and Johnny in one sentence), and he loved the castle, especially the vast garden it came with that always looked stunning and beautiful thanks to Xiaojun putting his all into maintenance.

It was elegant, it was peaceful, and for the most part human-free, which just made it 100 times better in his opinion.

Ten’s favourite place was the huge pond, big enough to be called lake, in the Western part of the estate.

So, yes, Ten had spent centuries here and he planned to spend the foreseeable future here, too, because it was just simply perfect.

Not to mention, his job was to guard the estate, which meant occasionally ripping into humans that weren’t welcome. What else could a supernatural being ask for? Not much, in Ten’s humble opinion.

There were many types of them, immortal beings that lived on this plane or below it. The subject of myths and legends, as well as fantastic fairy tales the humans told each other. If they believed supernatural actually existed usually depended on how far from the spooky Vampire estates they lived.

Ten and others like him were gifted these lives through different means and came from different places. Honestly, Ten’s natural habitat sure as fuck wasn’t some huge, dark castle. No way. That was part of why he hadn’t been happy living among the humans. Because most regular houses didn’t come with lakes in the backyard.

Not to mention all the other bullshit humans did and liked and wanted. Yeah, Ten wasn’t really all that big of a human-fan.

The reason he loved the castle and the garden, especially the lake, so much was that he originally came from the ocean. It was the ice cold, black depths of it that had given him this life, and it was where he belonged.

Ice cold, black depths was also the reason why he had decided that the 24/7-wet-lifestyle wasn’t really for him.

The ice cold wasn’t much of a problem. Ten’s body was able to withstand extremely low temperatures, which was why he usually waltzed around the castle in only a pair of pants while the rest of them, especially Donghyuck, wrapped themselves up in fuzzy blankets and put more logs into the fire.

Darkness from which loneliness came, that was what Ten hated.

Loneliness wasn’t a problem at Johnny’s castle. Neither platonic, not sexual. Romantic, maybe, but Ten didn’t really feel like he was the type for love. He liked to have sex, who didn’t, and he felt attracted to many people, but that magical spark? Hadn’t happened yet.

Usually, those people Ten loved to seduce came to the castle, rather than him leaving and finding them. Ten generally didn’t leave the castle a lot. He was a little attached to it, if he was being honest.

So that he found himself in a different house was quite out of the ordinary for Ten. What wasn’t so much out of the ordinary was, that Ten was looking for water – a pond, a river, a lake, all would do, as long as he could submerge and flap his tail a little.

 

They had been invited to Sicheng’s 400th ruling jubilee. Sicheng was the Vampire Lord of the East, making him equal to Johnny in standing. But they weren’t only vampire-bros, they were quite good friends on top, so Johnny had herded almost all his court into coaches and shipped them here to have a good time.

The only one staying behind was their house keeper Kun, who was chained to the estate by his curse, but that was a different story entirely.

After almost a week of travelling, Ten sure wished there were a curse on him as well. There’d better be some fucking amazing party tomorrow to make up for the suffering and his flat butt.

Donghyuck had been buried behind some book with a questionable title, that Ten was 99% sure was pornographic and would make Johnny think he was a bad mentor again, when he had told him he was going for a walk.

 

Which brought him to the present, where he was wandering down the path the local gardener had told him to take to find a lake, eyes scanning left and right for bigger bodies of water. Closer to the castle, other people had been lingering, enjoying the warm night and admiring the roses in the moonlight.

Here, further away, Ten was alone, save for the Faery Lights glowing where the trees began. Ten wasn’t a stranger to those. Everyone got lost in them at least once in their eternal life before learning their lesson, and who denied that was a liar.

Were it saltwater, Ten would be able to easily detect it, like a built-in compass he had. But sweet water wasn’t what his nature called for, so he had to keep his eyes open until finally, he saw the big, round moon reflect on the surface of a huge pond.

Ten picked his pace up, crossing the meticulously clipped grass. He felt it itch under his fingers to get inside there, feel the water pass through his gills. He stepped out of his shoes and pants, and left them to their fate on the shore.

The water was cold and still under his feet, lacking the waves the ocean would have, and it quickly deepened. After only three steps, Ten was submerged to his shoulders.

He sighed in contentment and let his human-like form melt away into the much more intimidating, dark body that was his original, supposed state. His eyes turned completely black, vision getting a little clouded in the air, but would be perfect in the water, his teeth sharpened in his mouth, and web span between his fingers.

But the part that he loved and missed the most when on land, was the strong, pitch black tail that was completely covered in sleek scales, ending in a sharp fin on the end.

His body was made to cut through the water and tear apart prey. Sirens weren’t meant to be seen, or to be admired.

Ten dipped his head into the water and blinked, taking in the foreign territory. It was quite clean, which wasn’t often the case with lakes and their muddy grounds with fish that’d keep throwing up dirt that’d make the water murky. Tall water grass kept blocking his vision, making it feel smaller than it was.

His own lake at home was kept clean and open, so he could put in sprints when he swam. Here, he’d get caught in algae and Ten wasn’t exactly a fan of that.

However, it was big and it was clean, the water filtering easily through his gills when he took a breath, so Ten wasn’t going to complain. After all, he was just a guest here.

It wasn’t like he expected anyone to be swimming in here. Merpeople leaving the ocean was even rarer than Demons leaving hell, because it was that much harder to live outside their home-habitats, so he started exploring curiously. Fish darted out of his way, and the plants felt just as slimy and gross as he had expected them to, as he pushed his way through them.

Ten was just inspecting a shell that he found on the ground, which really shouldn’t be in a sweet water lake, when two hands grabbed him from behind, closing around his throat.

Surprise wasn’t something that a Siren had the luxury to have, so Ten’s fighting instincts kicked in without delay. His body was strong, especially in the water, and he twirled around and hit behind himself. The jab connected and a small whine carried through the water, but the hands loosened enough for him to get out of the hold.

Ten didn’t hesitate to grab his attacker and pinned them to the ground, pressing down on soft flesh on their neck, just above the gills – a warning, not a killing grip.

And then he froze. Because while he had expected to look back into eyes as black as his own and get thrown off immediately, the person under him was absolutely not what Ten had expected, who he had expected.

Big teal eyes that caught the faint light that filtered through the water blinked up at him, hair slightly lighter than them swaying in the water to frame a pretty face. He tried to fight off Ten’s hold on him, but their strength didn’t compare and Ten wouldn’t budge, still too taken aback from what he had just caught.

A sparkling tail with delicate fins slapped against Ten’s, which finally snapped him out of his stupor.

This was, what humans usually described in their beautiful fairy tales – not those from sailors who spoke of death and despair, that was Ten’s kind alright. But the magical ones about love and longing, they were always about the kind this beautiful person under Ten belonged to: Nixes.

Even being a mer himself, Ten had never seen one, only heard stories about their beauty and as he stared back, he definitely understood where those came from.

Another whine came from the stranger, then hands started pulling on Ten’s arms and he let go. Only to find himself pushed into the mud himself, the Nixe hovering over him, the pretty face clearly angry. Still, Ten’s mind didn’t really supply any useful information other than just how absolutely stunning this guy was, and that Ten needed to have him.

The Nixe didn’t seem to go through the same thought process, instead, he bared blunt teeth at Ten, who nearly laughed at the cute display. He got it. If someone were to just come into his lake, he’d be pretty pissed, too. Yet he couldn’t really find it in himself to be sorry, because who knew if he would have found this guy any other way?

Ten easily pushed from the hold the Nixe had on him, and turned their positions once more, this time holding him down by his wrists and by pushing his tail on top of his. The Nixe blinked up at him in surprised, but the initial anger didn’t return. Instead, his eyes started roaming Ten’s face, not unlike how he had just checked him out before, going over his torso and to his tail, before snapping back up.

He looked almost bashful and if the light were stronger, Ten might have been able to catch a small blush on his face. And then, he went limp under Ten, surrendering to the stronger mer in this fight.

Knowing how easily he had overpowered him and how easily he could do that again, Ten let go and let himself drift off the other. It took another moment, during which Ten contemplated how to best charm himself into the good graces of the beautiful man whose territory he had just unintentionally won, then he rose from the ground and his curious eyes were on Ten again.

It wasn’t that Ten wasn’t confident in his body. He was. It was lined with strong muscle, sleek and intimidating – all he usually wanted to have. But with the Nixe looking so pretty and soft, Ten was suddenly worried to scare him off with his nature.

Where he’d normally have already made his move and hopefully have the other pinned under him in a very different way from just now, Ten was at a loss of what to do for possibly the first time in his eternal life.

The other circled him, and one of the frilly fins graced over Ten’s arm, almost making him shudder from how faint and gentle the touch was. If Ten accidentally were to slap someone with his fin, chances were it’d at least leave a bruise.

As he was still lost in musings, the Nixe’s face was suddenly right in front of him, big, bright eyes staring back at him and something in Ten’s head short-circuited, because a second later, he leaned forward and caught the other’s lips in a soft kiss.

For a second, time seemed to come to a screeching halt and all Ten could focus on was how incredibly soft the Nixe’s lips were. What on earth was happening to his head?

Before he could freak out, a small, content sight from the other brought him back to reality. Time turned back on, and Ten pushed forward, pressing against his lips a little stronger, before licking over them to demand entrance.

He opened easily for him and Ten licked into his mouth, playing against his tongue. A hand grabbed Ten’s arm, in an effort to steady himself against him, and Ten took it was an invitation to get a little bolder in his moves.

Ten buried his hand in the impossibly soft hair to angle his head better, gain even more control of the situation, and the Nixe let him, submitting silently. It was like adding oil to the fire that was Ten’s desire to have him. He sucked the other’s tongue into his mouth and when he was about to turn their game around once more, the Nixe suddenly pressed his tail against Ten’s, bucking up desperately. He felt the distinct hardness of the other’s arousal against his hip.

Ten smiled against his mouth, and reached down to wrap his fingers around the other’s dick. A small whimper came from him and Ten pulled away to watch his face better as he started slowly pumping his hand up and down.

The Nixe had his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers dug into the muscle on Ten’s arms almost painfully now, but he took it was encouragement to go on.

The pink blush on his cheeks went so well with the light blue hair that looked like a halo around his head, and Ten couldn’t remember ever having wanted someone so badly in his life before. He was just so perfect, so beautiful, and so pliant under Ten.

He pressed his fingers into the sensitive spot just under the dick’s head and the Nixe’s eyes flew open, the moon catching perfectly in them making them shine like gems, before a small cry ripped from his mouth and his body jerked, as he came.

Ten watched, tried to commit everything about this to memory, and slowed down his strokes, until he started to jerk from oversensitivity, and he let go.

The Nixe was still clinging to him, eyes hooded and clearly in a blissed-out state. It was the picture of perfection, right in Ten’s hands. He carefully caressed his cheek and pulled him close enough to press soft kisses to his lips.

After a few more moments, he seemed to come down from his high and blinked at Ten almost as curiously as before. Ten decided he definitely didn’t feel like having any more sex in the water where he couldn’t really hear all the noises the Nixe was making, nor get his name, so he pried one of his hands off his biceps and took it. The other fumbled against him, until he managed to lace their fingers together, as much as the webbing allowed them to, then he beamed at Ten and he felt his heart melt a little.

He’d definitely have to figure out what the hell that was about, because Ten had never been one to go all soft and mushy, and it worried him a little.

But not now, because now he needed to get the Nixe back under himself. So, he tugged on his hand and started swimming towards the surface, the other immediately following.

The air had cooled down and the moon had wandered, announcing it was a lot later at night. Ten took a tentative breath through his nose, satisfied when he didn’t choke.

With a small splash, the surface broke next to him, and the blue hair of the Nixe appeared.

“This way is the easiest.” The said. His voice was lovely and deep, and Ten let him drag him towards the shore where he had pointed.

He let go of Ten’s hand to push himself up and out of the water. In the moonlight, the scales on his tail sparkled even more beautifully than in the water and Ten found himself staring for a moment.

“Uh, so, I’m Kunhang. What’s your name?” the Nixe asked, voice giving away a little bit of nervousness. Ten nearly cooed. But he didn’t. He pushed himself out onto the shore as well, feeling Kunhang’s eyes on his body where muscle flexed.

When he had sat down and turned to him, he wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead, his eyes were downcast, his cheeks rosy. It did things to Ten’s head (and cock) he couldn’t describe.

And as if he had left his own insecurity in the water, Ten felt his hunting instinct click back into place, though it didn’t replace the weird softness he felt for the Nixe – Kunhang. Rather, it seemed to layer over it, giving him the confidence to lead this where he wanted it to, with the nervous rush of a desire he hadn’t known before.

“I’m Ten.”

“Ten? Johnny’s watchdog?” Kunhang’s head jerked up and he choked on thin air, face immediately turning redder, eyes widening. Ten nodded, all too aware of his reputation. He had worked hard for it, after all.

The Nixe let his eyes wander over Ten once more. “You’re not as scary as they say, though…”

“Am I not?” Ten smirked and suddenly leaned closer, making Kunhang startle and flinch backwards.

“Just a little?” he squeaked, and Ten graced a finger over his jawline. If Kunhang still had had a pulse, it would probably be thundering now. But, just like Ten’s, the ocean had taken that from him when it gave him eternal life.

“You’re really so cute, so pretty, did you know that?”

Kunhang swallowed and shook his head, avoiding Ten’s eyes again.

“Words, baby.”

The Nixe shivered.

“I don’t know.” His voice trembled a little and Ten wanted to hear him use it more, wanted to see how far he could go, when he was already so obedient and willing to please from just a little pushing.

Ten liked a challenge, liked to fight for dominance, and he wasn’t afraid to submit to someone that’d best him. But this… this was something else entirely. It set his skin aflame in desire and let his protective instincts kick in at the same time.

“Who told you I was scary, hm?”

“Yu-Yukhei?”

“Oh, the little puppy? What did he say?”

Kunhang whined and closed his eyes, but Ten could see the blush spreading over his face deepen in colour.

“I asked what he said, baby.” Ten repeated, voice harder this time and Kunhang shivered again, but hurried to answer.

“He said you were the only one he’d ever become the bitch of.”

“Aw, how cute!” Ten grinned to himself. Yukhei was definitely the type to try and get the upper hand, when he clearly never stood a chance. Nice to have, probably fun to train, but not making his own head spin like Kunhang did.

The Nixe was still not looking at him, but Ten wasn’t new to this. He didn’t need to see into his eyes to know what expression he’d see: Lust, hunger, desperation. Like the perfect puzzle piece for his own emotions and desires. Excitement tickled under his skin.

“And you were curious to get a taste?” Ten whispered right into his ear. Kunhang crumbled away from him, hanging his head in shame. “Words, baby.”

“Yes.”

“That’s not how good boys talk, is it?”

“Yes, please?”

A rush of nervousness made Ten’s breath hitch, but he had this on his finger tips and a long life and taught him he needed to sometimes push past comfort zones to get what he really wanted. He could probably have Kunhang, just fuck him nice and gentle.

But that wasn’t what Ten liked the most.

He wanted more, he wanted everything the Nixe was willing to give him, so he pushed on.

“Your safe word?”

Kunhang swallowed, but didn’t back down “Algae.”

Ten hummed and nodded in satisfaction. He let his mer form shift into two legs and grabbed Kunhang’s jaw to press a hungry kiss against his lips.

It took him a second to realise what was happening, but then, Kunhang kissed back eagerly. He played against Ten’s tongue, but he not once tried to take control, easily leaving the dominant part to Ten. It was liked a wet dream come true.

Getting back to the castle would be far, the grass was soft enough here, and Kunhang was just so fucking pliant and obedient under him that Ten really couldn’t be bothered to move.

Just like him, he had shifted back and easily opened his legs for Ten to kneel between them to push him backwards.

Ten ran his fingers over the smooth skin on his neck, down over his shoulders and arms. The occasional scale, that lingered even in human form, was perfectly embedded in the soft flesh, making a contrast in texture. Kunhang began to squirm and puffs of air left through his nose from his heavy breathing, but he didn’t try to pull away, nor did he urge Ten on to go faster.

So, Ten didn’t.

Patience was a virtue he valued, Patience paired with obedience was the material of all his fantasies – and Kunhang seemed to have just stepped out of one of those. Ten drew his fingers over his collar bones and Kunhang shivered again, his tongue going slack where Ten was sucking on it.

Deciding he’d much rather hear the noises he’d make if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied, and put his own one to better use, Ten pulled away slowly, watching in fascination how the Nixe chased after him at first, until he realised Ten was breaking the kiss and he flopped back down into the grass.

His mouth gaped opened just a little, his lips dark and shiny. He looked perfect, but Ten knew he could look ever better, so, he let his fingers wander lower, until he brushed over the Nixe’s nipples. A small moan fell from Kunhang’s lips and Ten rubbed it again to hear more of it. The buds tightened and perked up after only a few soft passes over them and Ten licked his lips.

Kunhang was just so perfect, so beautiful, and still so fucking pliant as he just lay there, moaning and trying to keep himself still while he let Ten do whatever he wanted to. Ten’s dick twitched where it was heavy between his legs, but he had to neglect himself for now, in favour of making Kunhang fall apart.

“Do you enjoy that, baby?” Ten whispered lowly and dragged both thumbs over his nipples. Kunhang gasped and nodded, then seemed to remember Ten’s previous scolding and hurried to answer:

“Yes, sir.”

Ten nearly moaned, as the word sent a burst of pleasure down his spine, his dick throbbing with want now. Never had he desired someone so desperately. But if you were patient and dragged things out, they were usually even more satisfying, so that was what Ten reminded himself to do.

He leaned down and licked a stripe over the left nipple, hard from arousal under his tongue. Kunhang arched up and whined, hands trying to find purchase in the grass to no avail. Ten closed his lips and licked over it once more, before sucking.

“Ah.” Kunhang cried out softly, his voice already shaky. Ten relished in the sound and nibbled on his skin, before he pulled away with a wet plop and turned to do the same on the other side. When he rose off it, both nipples were dark and the outline of a bruise already started forming around them.

Kunhang’s eyes were squeezed shut and his lip trapped between his teeth, one hand dug into the dirt, the other one clenched into a fist.

Ten carefully dragged his thumb over Kunhang’s lip to free it from where he was trying to muffle himself and huffs of air ghosted against it.

“Let me hear you, baby, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” Kunhang blinked his eyes open and his lashes were coated with unshed tears that sparkled in the moon. Ten couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him again, because he was just so damn perfect and, for now, he was all his.

Kunhang’s kiss was desperate and sloppy. Ten wondered, how much more the Nixe would need to come again, was excited to feel him so wound up from his ministrations. He pulled away and started trailing kisses down his jaw and over his neck, where he started sucking on the skin to leave dark red marks and bruises, that earned him wet gasps.

Ten reached his nipples again, that were dark red and looked a little puffy already. Ten’s neck prickled in excitement as he closed his lips around the left one, and immediately a hand grabbed his arm and Kunhang groaned. Ten let him cling onto him while he sucked on the bud and circled his tongue around it until he felt Kunhang’s whole body tremble under him.

“Please, please, please…” Kunhang slurred the words and his nails dug into Ten’s arm. He frowned and grabbed his wrist, pressing down hard until the Nixe let go.

“Patience, baby.” Ten scolded “See what that did, now there’s scratches on my arm.”

“I’m sorry.” Kunhang whispered with wide eyes. A small tear was running over his cheek and Ten almost felt sorry. Almost.

“Pardon me?”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Hm…” Kunhang blinked up at him so prettily and Ten really wanted to make him cry harder, but he also wanted to see how many times Kunhang could come for him. The Nixe’s dick was already fully hard and leaking again, so Ten was confident he could get it up again after another orgasm, too.

Like it was a mundane task on the side, Ten wrapped his hand around his dick without warning and Kunhang whined loudly, arching off the ground, his hips bucking up into his grasp. Ten allowed him and started moving his hand up and down lazily.

“I’m really sorry, sir!” Kunhang cried and Ten saw his legs shaking, as more tears rolled down the side of his face. He let a nail drag over the sensitive skin of Kunhang’s dick, just softly, so there wouldn’t even be a mark. It was enough to make Kunhang moan louder than he had all night.

“Pleas, sir, I can’t hold back.”

Ten dug a finger into the slit on the tip and watched Kunhang jerk under him, gasping for air.

“You can come. But if you’re oversensitive after it’s not my problem.” Ten offered, keeping his voice distant, like his own dick wasn’t aching from the image of perfection that was Kunhang on his back in front of him.

Kunhang sobbed and his body tightened, hips bucking up into his fist, before he came over his stomach.

Unlike last time, when Ten had let go soon, he kept moving his hand up and down his dick now, watching Kunhang wince under him for a few more beats. Then, he let go of his softening dick and ran his hands up Kunhang’s sides, caressing him almost gently.

“You’re so pretty, look at you.” Ten praised, before kissing his swollen lips. Kunhang’s eyes were hooded when he pulled away. Maybe, he’d just call it a night for now, let him recover. He had been so wonderful, after all.

“Sir, you haven’t come once, while I came twice.” Kunhang whispered, as Ten ran his fingers through his wet hair.

“Such a considerate baby, aren’t you?” Ten praised and Kunhang bathed in the praise. He could take more, if he was asking like this. “Or are you just hungry for my dick, hm?”

Kunhang looked away, guilt in his face. Ten couldn’t believe he actually had found someone like him, as he kept caressing his scalp for a couple more seconds.

Then, he tightened his grip and ripped Kunhang’s head back, making him yelp. “I asked a question, baby.”

“I…” Kunhang swallowed “Yes, please fuck me, sir.”

“Making demands now? You’re quite the spoilt baby, aren’t you?” Ten ignored how badly he wanted to sink his dick into his ass, instead enjoying how flustered Kunhang was, how hard he was trying.

“No, sir, please, I…”

“It’s okay. You did well. Good boys deserve to be spoilt.”

Kunhang sighed in relief. Ten’s eyes caught on his lips, and he really wanted to see them around his cock, fuck down his throat. But he also knew he was already so worked up himself, he wouldn’t last long of Kunhang decided to use his tongue or something.

Instead, Ten pulled away once more and started dragging his fingers through the cum on Kunhang’s tummy, using it to coat them.

The Nixe let his legs fall open wider so naturally and perfectly without even having to been asked, Ten rewarded him by carefully massaging the flesh on his inner thighs. He was clearly still oversensitive from how he gasped and his muscle stiffened under him, so he worked his way towards his hole slowly, making sure he relaxed before he moved further.

The patience was a strain on himself, because all he could look at was Kunhang’s perfect hole and how his dick was still half-chubby on his stomach, and how he made these tiny whines under his breath, but didn’t fight back at all, instead trusting Ten not to hurt him in a way he didn’t enjoy.

Finally, he reached his ass and Ten carefully circled his fingers around the rim. It was tight under them, much too tense to push in without causing major discomfort and pain.

“Baby, relax for me or it will hurt.” Ten reminded and gave Kunhang another moment to follow. The Nixe groaned and spread his legs further, clearly trying hard to follow. Ten counted to 10 seconds and the muscle was soft enough for him to be able to push in the first finger.

Kunhang arched off the ground again, legs jerking as if he wanted to close them but then thought better of it and kept them open. It was the image of perfection to Ten.

“You’re so tight, baby, you have to relax if you don’t like the pain.” he scolded and started thrusting the finger against the resistance. Kunhang whimpered, but since he didn’t relax, nor tried to really stop him, Ten figured he liked the burn.

So, he quickly added another finger, pushing again the muscle that clenched around it.

Kunhang kept shaking under him, and Ten moved his finger slowly, carefully, trying to avoid his prostate to not overwhelm him. The small whiney moans were music to his ears, though, and encouraged him to keep going, rather than backtrack and ensure he wasn’t uncomfortable.

“You’re so greedy…” Ten mumbled and Kunhang turned his head in shamed, flushing a deeper red. The tense tightness started to loosen up under Ten’s fingers slowly, and he upped the pace just a little, trying how much Kunhang could take. Apparently more than Ten thought, which sent another spark of arousal over his skin, because he started clenching down rhythmically in time with Ten’s thrusts now.

He let him for a moment, watching his body in wonder, where the skin turned dark purple on the spots he had bitten and sucked marks onto, and how Kunhang’s dick was hardening on his tummy once more.

But then, Kunhang started to change the angle and Ten stilled his fingers, which made him whine loudly.

“Don’t you think you’re going a little too far, baby? I don’t remember telling you to get yourself off.” Ten whispered, voice hard and cold. Kunhang sobbed, kept his head turned away. That wouldn’t do. Ten sighed and pulled his fingers out, watched how his hole gaped for a second, before clenching down on nothing and Kunhang whimpered pitifully.

“Do you think you deserve to come again, when you just said I didn’t get even one orgasm yet, hm? And without me telling you to, on top. I thought you were a good boy.” Ten let his voice sound condescending, when he really didn’t mind the little slip at all. But Kunhang couldn’t get away with it.

“I… I… I am.” Kunhang stuttered, voice soft and high, clearly desperate. “I’ll show you how good I am, please, sir, I won’t do it again, I’ll be good.”

He stared up at Ten with such beautiful eyes, full of unshed tears, that Ten once more discarded his punishment. He only had him tonight, he could let him get away with only a small apology today. If there ever were a next time, and Ten ignored how his heart swelled at the thought, he’d be stricter, be how he normally was.

But today, his would follow these instincts that told him to be gentle on Kunhang, who was already so well-behaved.

As gentle as Ten knew how to be.

“One last chance, baby, if you don’t know how to behave, I will have to properly punish you.” Ten threatened and Kunhang nodded, a tear falling from his left eyes, sparkling on his cheek. Ten still wasn’t touching him, but he leaned down, so his breath would ghost over his ear as he spoke “Because I don’t like disobedient boys.”.

Kunhang shivered and nodded more frantically. Ten smirked and pushed his fingers back into Kunhang’s hole, and immediately crooked them, pushing over his walls where he knew he’d find his sweet spot, and Kunhang arched under him, his mouth falling open but no sound coming out. Ten thrust them without giving him a break and felt the swell of his prostate over which he dragged them mercilessly.

“Sir please.” Kunhang finally found his voice, meek and shaky, broken with guttural moans “Please, please…”

Ten looked down where Kunhang’s hole was stretched beautifully over his fingers and scissored them apart, watching how the muscle easily opened. Ten’s dick throbbed at the thought of soon pushing into that tight heat.

“What do you want, baby?” he asked.

“Please, fuck me, please, sir, please.”

“Hm… sound like a reward only good boys should get.” Ten pushed in a third finger and Kunhang sobbed, his thighs shaking where he kept them open so wonderfully. He hadn’t pushed back down against Ten once more since he had gotten scolded.

“Please, sir, I’ll be good, please.”

Ten pushed into his sweet spot again and Kunhang moaned so beautifully and his fully hard dick started to leak once more. Warm happiness over seeing the Nixe feel so good under him filled his chest and Ten absentmindedly wondered where that came from.

“It’s too much, sir, I will come. Please, I don’t want to come without your cock in me.” Kunhang whined and Ten sighed, like that caused him great despair, rather than make him skin burn from arousal.

He slowly dragged his fingers out, circling them around the puffy rim to ensure it was as slick as it would get and then, finally, wrapped them around the base of his own dick.

He nearly toppled over from the intensity of the touch after ignoring himself for so long and having Kunhang drive him crazy with how obedient and beautiful he was. He slowly started dragging his fist up and down, careful enough to ease himself into it.

The Nixe under him blinked his shiny eyes open, looking up with such deep admiration Ten nearly went all weird and soft again.

“You did well.” Ten praised him and Kunhang looked so happy and cute at the words. If he wanted any sort of chance to last longer than ten seconds, he couldn’t have him look up at his with his beautiful eyes. “So you’ll get your reward.”

“Thank you, sir.” Kunhang whispered. Ten had to tighten his grip on the base of his dick.

“Get on all fours.” he ordered and Kunhang immediately scrambled to follow. His back was unblemished and Ten leaned over him to start and suck some bruises on his shoulders and waist, making Kunhang whimper and shiver, but he held still for Ten and let him do whatever he wanted. All Kunhang did to make his own desperation obvious, was arch his back deeper and deeper.

Ten finally lined himself up and Kunhang jerked when he felt the tip of his dick against his hole, before he started to beg and Ten’s head swam from how wrecked his voice sounded.

“Please, sir, please, please, please.”

And who was he to not give in to that? Ten grabbed his hips and straightened himself up, and then he snapped his hips forward.

Kunhang cried out and Ten couldn’t hold the small gasp from his own lips, but it got drowned out in how beautifully loud Kunhang was. He needed another push to bury himself completely in his hole that stretched nicely around him, snug and tight.

“Thank you, sir, thank you.” Kunhang’s voice was whiney and he slurred the words he repeated over and over. Ten saw the muscle in his shoulders shake from the strain.

After another moment of letting the other adjust, Ten started to roll his hips, pulling out just a little, but it was enough to make Kunhang moan. Remembering how he had liked a little pain before, Ten didn’t bother warming him up, instead he started to pull out almost all the way, only to slam his cock back inside.

Kunhang threw his head back, which made his spine arch beautifully, and he pushed backwards against Ten. So, he did it again, and again, setting a hard pace immediately. The friction of his dick felt heavenly and the sounds Kunhang kept making, whiney moans and desperate gasps, were enough to have Ten feel his orgasm build in his gut quickly as he pounded into him.

“I’m so close, sir, please.” Kunhang cried and Ten gripped his hips tighter, knowing it would bruise.

“You are doing so well, baby, such a good boy.” Ten groaned and fucked into him faster. Kunhang’s arms gave out under him and the angle changed a little, so he was now sobbing wetly with every thrust. Ten felt Kunhang’s thighs start to tremble and he was so proud of him for holding back so well, but he also knew he wouldn’t last much longer with how wonderful Kunhang kept clenching down on him, how beautiful he sounded with every push into him.

“You may come, baby, you did so well for me.” Ten whispered and like it had been what he waited for, Kunhang immediately tightened around him, his hips starting to push back erratically, before he came with a scream of Ten’s name.

The sound of his own name from Kunhang and the way he tightened around him were enough to push Ten over the edge, too. With small moan, he thrusted inside one last time as Kunhang was still coming, his vision going white on the edges from how hard his orgasm was.

 

It took him a while to catch his breath and calm down from the high. Kunhang was still on his knees, gasping against the grass, and Ten caressed his ass gently and pulled out. The Nixe shivered and Ten watched as a small trail of cum started to trickle from his hole.

Kunhang just let Ten help him lie down on the soft grass, body going limp in exhaustion. But his face was in a small smile, eyes glassy, as he looked up at Ten, whose stomach clenched.

“Was that good?” he asked, feeling the weird insecurity from earlier return. Something about Kunhang just made him feel so differently.

“The best…” Kunhang whispered and Ten snuggled against him, feeling the Nixe wrap his arms around his torso. “You don’t plan to be with anyone else tomorrow, right?” there was an edge of jealousy in his voice.

“Are you getting greedy again?” Ten asked playfully, but Kunhang looked up at him with a pout that made Ten melt. Maybe, he could have another night with Kunhang. Whatever this weird feeling of affection was, he’d figure out some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nixe means mermaid in English, but since I needed to make a distinction between Sirens – which Ten is - and the much more colourful and harmless type Kunhang is, I just stole the word. I already did that before with Mogwai (Renjun), and I will do it again, because mystic creatures are often quite local and don’t always have English names. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
